Christmas Presents
by TrainxEve-Fan12
Summary: “Gee Princess, I think I finally figured out why you were wrapping yourself up.” And Eve could just smile and say, “Yep Train, Merry Christmas, you get me.” TrainxEve Fluff


Eve sat on the couch.

Or, more correctly, on top of Train, who was on the couch. And she had a ribbon in her mouth.

And his hands were wrapped around her waist.

And his eyes were hungry and his cheeks were pink and she could only guess that she looked much the same.

How in the HELL had this happened?

Eve growled at the stupid present which had been plaguing her. To be perfectly honest, she loved Christmas. The lights reminded her that things could be beautiful without being dangerous -"So it's a weapon?"- And the songs were, regardless of whether they were peppy – "Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way!"- Or peaceful – "Silent Night, Holy Night…"- always brought a smile to her face. Heck, she even liked the Jesus part of it. It pleased her to think that maybe she had a reason for existing outside of hurting people, and that some kind man in the stars was watching over her, and was waiting to take her home as His child one day.

The only thing she did not like about Christmas, was the presents. More specifically, wrapping the presents. It had never been her strong point, and wrapping boxes in tissue paper with her supposedly delicate hands was a task she usually delegated to either Sven or Train, depending on who was receiving the present that needed wrapping. This time however, she had told herself she was the one who needed to do it, that she could never be a mature adult if she couldn't even wrap Christmas presents.

At this point, she had managed to wrap herself almost completely in both ribbon and tape, and was currently cursing the Black Cat, the default she usually fell to when she could find no one and nothing else to blame. Obviously, she should have stuck to letting Sven or Train wrap.

The blond nanotech bombshell was still very much mobile despite her current encasement, and as she stood up, attempting to rip off the trimmings and adhesive that seemed not only to be bugging her but downright mocking her, she thought she heard a laugh. And that pissed our mobile bombshell off to the point that, years earlier, she probably would have exploded in an array of Nanotech weaponry.

And then she was sure she heard a laugh. A distinctly Train-like laugh. Exploding into weaponry was approaching ever closer.

And it was Train. Train was doubled over in the doorway, laughter shaking his entire body, hands around his waist as though to hold him together. She growled, shooting him a 'stop laughing and help me or _DIE_' sort of glare. He obeyed, although his entire body shook with quiet laughter, although she knew he probably couldn't help that. She could never stay mad at him. As she contemplated that, Train's voice broke the short quiet.

"You're a real sight to see, Little Princess. Wrapped up like you're giving yourself away as a present!" She was surprised to hear the note of contempt, even bordering on jealousy, in his voice, but said nothing. After he had managed to remove most of it from her hair, she decided to help him. When one ribbon proved particularly relentless in its efforts to remain attached to her grew endlessly, endlessly annoying, she starts tugging at it with her teeth.

And that was when all Hell broke loose.

Train, while reaching around to pull a piece of tape from the front of her white dress, stumbled and fell backwards on the couch, pulling the Princess with him. Eve reached out to either stop or slow her fall, righting herself so that she faced the Black Cat. Because of this, however, there was only one result.

Eve's lips connected with Train's, both of their eyes widening at the sudden contact and the electricity that raced through every nerve at the accidental lip lock. Eve attempted to pull away, only to realize that she couldn't.

_Because Train has his arms wrapped around her waist and his holding her there._

She supposed that if she had really wanted to she could have gotten away, but hey, what the heck, why not enjoy it? So she allows herself to sink into the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck and enjoying the strange high that comes from the thought: I'm kissing the most dangerous assassin on the face of the planet.

So, as he released his vice-like grip on her waist and she attempted to remove to the ribbon that had plagued her so badly just minutes earlier, once again with her teeth, she finally realizes the full gravity of the situation.

Eve sat on the couch. Or, more correctly, on top of Train, who was on the couch. And she had a ribbon in her mouth. And his hands were wrapped around her waist. And his eyes were hungry and his cheeks were pink and she could only guess that she looked much the same.

So even as Rinslet and Jenos burst through the front door, Rinslet in an elf costume that would make even a Santa that was truly devoted to Mrs. Claus drool, and Jenos carrying at least a gazillion presents, neither attempted to move. And even as Rinslet, squealing like a fan girl who'd just discovered her favorite couple was canon, goo goo gah gahed over the adorable-ness that was this moment, Train simply smirked and said, "Gee Princess, I think I finally figured out why you were wrapping yourself up."

And Eve could just smile and say, "Yep Train, Merry Christmas, you get_ me_."

"Best. Christmas. Gift. Ever," was the Cat's reply, and Eve just nuzzled his neck. And all of a sudden, she wished she'd put a bow on herself when she was wrapping, too.

_The End_

--

E/N: Rinslet strikes me as a TrainxEve shipper, doncha think?

Lawl, and to think, this was all inspired by a random mental image of Eve sitting on top of Train with a ribbon in her mouth. XD

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


End file.
